Merry Thanksgiving
by CrispyCritter88
Summary: Rory is off to spend Thanksgiving in the Bahamas and Lorelai goes home with Luke for the Holidays
1. Default Chapter

"You're doing what for Thanksgiving?" Lorelai Gilmore yelled at her daughter as she walked into their kitchen.  
  
"I'm sorry mom, but Grandma and Grandpa really want me to go with them to the Bahamas, and you know how I can't say no to them." Rory pleaded back to her mother as she followed her into the kitchen. She felt awful springing this on her mom just a few days before the holidays.  
  
"You can sooo say no to them, I've done it for years and it works for me! I have no problems with them!" Rory laughed as her mother said this. How could she say she had no problems with this, lets face it her and Emily were never that close.  
  
"Yes it has worked so good for you, so good in fact that I'm going to be heading to the Bahamas, and you're not!" laughed Rory. "Now come on mom, you know you would go if they invited you."  
  
Lorelai gave up and gave her daughter a hug. "You're right, I'd be packing my bikini right now and singing a little 'Aruba, Jamaica ohh I wanna take ya."  
  
"I think that may have been one of the reasons you weren't invited," said Rory.  
  
"What? The singing or the itsy bitsy bikini?" Responded Lorelai  
  
"I need to pack mom, I just came home to get my Summer wardrobe and some books."  
  
"But what am I going to do Rory???" I will be out in the cold on Thanksgiving, begging for a little turkey and stuffing, with no one to love."  
  
"Stop it mom, you know you'll be fine, now help me pack" whined Rory.  
  
"Okay, okay fine.but only if I can sing the beach boys greatest hits." 


	2. Fashion and Yams

"Merry Thanksgiving" Chapter 2 I don't own these characters, or the Gilmore Girls, or anything for that matter.but ENJOY anyway.Peace! ________________________________________________________________________  
  
Snow began to fall as Lorelai headed out her door toward Luke's. If snow meant anything it meant a nice warm cup of coffee! But then again with Lorelai every day meant coffee.  
  
Luke looked up and smiled as Lorelai walked into his diner. It was a brisk winter day and she had nothing but a jean jacket and a thin scarf around her neck. She of course had a beanie on, but it was up to far on her head to do anything more then make a fashion statement.  
  
"You do realize that it is 22 degrees out don't you?" Luke told Lorelai as he looked at her outfit.  
  
"Yes Luke, but fashion and Gap know no season; they only know that I must always look adorable come snow or shine."  
  
Luke rolled his eyes and grabbed a mug from behind the counter. He knew Lorelai so well hat sometimes it was just plain scary. "So where's your mini-me Lorelai at this morning, isn't she home for break."  
  
Lorelai waved her hand in the air, "oh she's off to the Bahamas with her grandparents for the holidays, apparently Pina Coladas on the beach are more tempting then your turkey dinner Luke, you should be furious."  
  
Luke knew that behind Lorelai's joking she was really sad that her daughter wouldn't be home for the holidays. He laughed to himself as he remembered the girls trying to eat at everyone's Thanksgivings the year before so that they wouldn't offend anyone.  
  
"So Luke it will just be me this year, table for one, you can just put a big frowny face on my mashed potatoes, and I will cry into my yams."  
  
Just as Luke was about to respond his phone rang. "I better take this, watch the counter will ya?" Lorelai looked around at the empty diner, "I think I can handle it."  
  
"Thanks" said Luke, and off he headed into the kitchen to take the call.  
  
Lorelai sat at the counter and looked out at the snow, it was so beautiful so peaceful."I can't, I have a business to run.but.but.fine, yeah, okay tomorrow bye."  
  
So much for peaceful; thought Lorelai as she heard Luke hollering from the kitchen.  
  
Luke came out and slammed the phone down. "Uh oh trouble in paradise with Mrs. Danes?" said Lorelai assuming it was Nicole on the phone.  
  
"Her and I are past trouble, I give up.that was my Aunt Jane from up north, she wants me to come up there for the holidays, my Uncle Mitch is pretty sick."  
  
"No! Luke you can't leave me all alone on Thanksgiving, that's just depressing!"  
  
"Well.why don't you come with me, it could be fun, an old fashioned Thanksgiving."  
  
Lorelai jumped out of her chair and ducked under the counter.  
  
"What?" said Luke  
  
"I was just watching out for the sky to fall, because Luke Danes just said fun, old and Thanksgiving all in the same sentence."  
  
"Fine, don't come I don't care."  
  
"No, no I want to, it would be fun! I'll go pack right now"  
  
So off she went home to pack for what would surely be an interesting Thanksgiving dinner. 


	3. Off we go

"Merry Thanksgiving" Chapter 3 Hola folks! Thanks for the reviews; I hope you are all enjoying the story! ________________________________________________________________________  
  
"But Luke what will I do for Thanksgiving? I always come here, I always have dinner at 6, you always leave me the dark meat."  
  
"I'm sorry Kirk, but my uncle is sick, and I'm going to my aunts for Thanksgiving, end of story," Luke said to an exasperated Kirk. "Besides, don't you have a girlfriend now, go to her house."  
  
"She hasn't invited me yet." Was his response to that question.  
  
Just as Kirk finished his sentence Lorelai came into the dinner, with her Louis Vuitton knock-off luggage in tow. "Alright Luke, I've got my beach boys greatest hits, and I'm ready to go."  
  
"My truck doesn't have a tape player," Luke said rolling his eyes.  
  
"Yes I know, but my tape has the lyrics in the lining, that way when I'm singing I won't forget any words."  
  
"So she gets to go with you to Thanksgiving," said Kirk sadly.  
  
"Yes Kirk, now get out I'm closed for the rest of the week."  
  
Kirk got up and left the diner leaving Luke and Lorelai alone.  
  
"Okay, lets go, it's a long trip," Luke said to Lorelai. "and did you really need to pack that much, it's three days, not three weeks."  
  
"A girl needs things Luke, and besides don't you want me to look pretty for your relatives, what would they think if you brought a stray home who didn't have Jimmy Choo's to match each outfit."  
  
With a final role of his eyes, Luke locked up restaurant and the two were off to his Aunts. Luke still had something he needed to tell Lorelai before they got there, and it would be a long trip of him explaining things. 


	4. Pookie

"Merry Thanksgiving" Chapter 4 ________________________________________________________________________  
  
"I wish they all could be California GIRRLLLSSS"  
  
"Lorelai!" Screamed Luke impatiently, "will you listen to me for a second."  
  
"Of course Luke, what do you need to tell me that has been bugging you for the past 20 minutes?!"  
  
Luke looked over at Lorelai and sighed. "Okay here's the thing. My aunt has been really worried about me since the whole Nicole situation, so she sort of invited my ex-girlfriend Jolene over for Thanksgiving this year."  
  
"Oh sparks in the air for Luke! Don't you worry, if the truck is a rockin' I won't come a knockin'."  
  
"Ha, ha, now let me finish!" replied Luke. "Aunt Jane didn't realize that Jolene was seeing someone until after she invited her, so now her and her new boyfriend are spending Thanksgiving with us."  
  
"Oh the plot thickens!" said Lorelai, putting her feet up on the dashboard and examining her chipped toenail polish.  
  
"So, anyway, I sort of told Aunt Jane that I was bringing my girlfriend home with me, and I thought maybe you could just play along." Luke finally spit it out quickly and looked over at Lorelai for her response.  
  
Slowly she put her feet down off the dash, and began to laugh. "We get to play house, pookie! This will be so much fun! I love making other girls jealous, I think it's from watching to many episodes of All My Children, but gosh it's just fun!"  
  
"So you'll do it?"  
  
"Anything for you pookie. So what do I need to know?"  
  
"Well I figure we know almost everything about each other so it shouldn't be hard..and don't call me pookie." 


	5. Big house on the base of the hill

Merry Thanksgiving Chapter 5. Thanks for all the reviews and suggestions, I really appreciate them all.I'll try and make the chapters longer; I've just been trying to get out things as I finish them( PEACE ________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Wow, it's like Little House on the Prairie." Lorelai exclaimed as they pulled up in front of Jane's house. "Only it's not little, and we aren't really on a Prairie, but other then that it's the spitting image."  
  
The house was settled on the base of a rather large hill, not really a mountain per say, but a large hill. And it was a big old farm house, white paint, blue trim.the works. Waiting outside as they pulled up the drive was Luke's Aunt Jane waving like crazy.  
  
"Oh Lord, here we go" Luke murmured under his breath.  
  
"Oh come on, this will be fun, it's only a few days, you can live through it I'm quite sure."  
  
Before they even got out of the car there were two dogs barking at their side. And right behind them was Aunt Jane. She was a short plump woman, her hair up in a bun and an apron wrapped around her figure.definitely the kind of woman that Lorelai suspected would live in a house like this.  
  
"Luke! Come here and give your Aunt a hug, I haven't seen you in like 5 years!"  
  
"It's been about five months Aunt Jane, don't exaggerate."  
  
In the mists of their reunion Lorelai hopped out of the truck and came up behind Luke and grabbed his hand.  
  
"And you must be the new girl in our Luke's life, oh we are so excited that you could come dear, I'm Jane."  
  
"Nice to meet you Jane, I'm Lorelai, and thank you so much for having me here. I really appreciate it."  
  
"Well Luke has said so many wonderful things about you, how could we not! We were all dying to meet this Lorelai girl he is so fond of."  
  
Luke looked down as if he wanted to avoid this conversation, but Lorelai being the person she was pushed the issue.  
  
"Nice things? You don't say, well I can't wait to hear all of these wonderful things Luke's been saying about me, lets head inside, Honey will you grab my bags, and be careful with the small one, that's my shoes."  
  
With that Lorelai and Jane headed into the house, and Luke turned to his truck.what had he gotten himself in to.  
  
************************************************** As they entered the house smells of fresh baked food filled the house. "It smells wonderful in here Jane," said Lorelai, "What are you making?"  
  
"Oh my dear, it's just some cookies and pies, didn't your mother ever bake for you."  
  
"No, she had Jaques Bakery for that," Lorelai replied.  
  
Luke followed them in with all of his and Lorelai's bags wrapped around every free limb. "Where do you want our stuff Aunt Jane," Luke asked.  
  
"Oh well since your cousins are coming you and Lorelai can share your old Summer room upstairs," Aunt Jane replied  
  
"Well maybe Lorelai would prefer her own room, or I could take the couch." Luke said uncomfortably looking and Lorelai, who had a 'this is way to fun' look to match her J. Crew Turtleneck.  
  
"Oh honey, I know kids these days stay in the same bed, you don't have to hide anything from me, you two can have you're room."  
  
"Alright" Luke said with a final huff, and up the stairs he headed to the room where he had spent many of his summers as a kid. It wasn't that he minded sharing a room with Lorelai, she was after all his best friend, but it was still a little awkward.  
  
Lorelai stayed downstairs and began talking to Jane. "So tell me about yourself Lorelai? How did you meet our Luke?"  
  
"Um." said Lorelai looking toward the stairs that Luke had just ascended. "We me when I moved to Stars Hallow with my daughter, we went into Luke's diner because my daughter needed some coffee."  
  
"Oh so she was older when you moved there, I had been under the impression she was just a baby."  
  
"Oh she was," Lorelai replied, "I wanted to get her hooked on the stuff early, it's kind of like piercing a kids ears when their younger, it's just easier."  
  
"Well Luke talks about your daughter all the time too, he cares so much for both of you."  
  
Lorelai smiled she knew that Luke cared for them both so much, he'd practically been Lorelai's father growing up, and he was her best friend.  
  
Just as Lorelai was about to respond the phone rang, and Jane went to answer it, leaving Lorelai with her thoughts.  
  
"Hello Jolene, yes he's here, one moment. LUKE," Jane hollered up the stairs, Jolene is on the phone."  
  
Luke came bounding down the stairs and looked awkwardly at Lorelai; he took the phone from his Aunt Jane.  
  
"Hello...hey what's up?...yeah I'm back in town.ummm I don't know.but..but..oh alright we'll see you there.bye."  
  
"What did she want Luke?" Lorelai asked him. "Um some of my friends are going out to one of the bars tonight, and they invited me, but we don't have to go."  
  
Jane looked at them both and left the room, obviously trying to avoid the conversation that she assumed would follow.  
  
"Look Luke, you should go, I can fake a cold or something and stay into night.maybe you can rekindle something with this Jolene girl aye??" Lorelai said with a wink.  
  
"No, I want you to come with me, it should be fun actually, I've got some great friends, besides Jolene will be there with her boyfriend..sooo."  
  
".So you have to show up with your hot new girlfriend." Lorelai said jokingly.  
  
"Yeah something like that.so do you want to go."  
  
"Of course sounds like fun, let me go put my clubin' clothes on."  
  
She was of course joking.Luke thought anyway, and we watched as she headed up stairs to get ready for their night on the town. 


	6. How'd you hook her?

Merry Thanksgiving-Chapter 6 ________________________________________________________________________ "LUKE, what's up buddy." A good looking man dressed for the cold came bounding at them as they entered the bar.  
  
"Hey Russ, man how's it going," Luke exclaimed shaking his friends hands. It was the most in his element that Lorelai had ever seen Luke. He looked so happy the second they entered the dive with the flickering signs out front  
  
"And who is this stunning creature" Russ asked looking Lorelai up and down.  
  
"Um, oh yeah," turning to Lorelai, "this is Lorelai Gilmore." Lorelai did look stunning, she wasn't wearing anything special, but she always managed to look like one of those store models, everything prefect from her hair to her shoes and tonight was no exception. She was wearing the turtleneck she had on earlier, and she'd paired it with a knee length jean skirt and a pair of knee high boots, that were obviously too expensive to be wearing in a bar like this.  
  
"Lorelai Gilmore, no wonder Luke's been hiding you from us; he didn't want to share you."  
  
Luke almost began to protest and explain that Lorelai was just a friend, when a stunning blond walked in on the arm of a dark haired man, reminding him of their hoax.  
  
"Yeah well, how could I not want to keep someone as wonderful as her to myself," said Luke putting his arm naturally around Lorelai.  
  
Lorelai smiled, "it's nice to meet you Russ, now if you don't mind I'm going to steal my man away for a second."  
  
Russ left to join the two who had just walked in leaving Lorelai and Luke together.  
  
"So is that Jolene??" Lorelai whispered pointing to the couple at the door, "she's hot! No wonder you want to make her jealous."  
  
Luke navigated Lorelai toward the group, "yes that is her, and she's not that hot, and that's my friend Noah, her new boyfriend, bringing up the rear."  
  
"Well it certainly is no wonder you didn't want to share me with your friends, your friends obviously steal all you're hot chicks," Lorelai said jokingly.  
  
Luke gave her one of his looks, the kind she got when she asked for a side of pickles with her coffee, and they sat down at a table with his friends.  
  
"Luke my man what's up?" said the man, who was obviously Noah, "how have you been?" "Hi Luke" said Jolene putting her arm around Noah, as if to make sure Luke knew she was there with someone.  
  
It only distracted Luke for a minute before Lorelai chirped in.  
  
"Hi, you must be Noah and Jolene, I've heard so many wonderful things about you both, I'm Lorelai, Luke's girlfriend." With that she slid her hand on top of Luke's, and he let out a sigh of relief, Lorelai always knew how to make him feel comfortable.  
  
"Lorelai, we had no idea Luke was bringing his girlfriend home," said Jolene in a snotty voice, one that Lorelai usually only heard from her mother. "Why didn't you tell us earlier you were bringing her home?"  
  
Once again it was Lorelai to the rescue. "Well, Luke and I were going to spend it with my daughter, but she ended up going to the Bahamas with her grandparents, so Jane was nice enough to take us both in."  
  
"She is such a sweet lady," said a voice from behind. Luke jumped up, "Jenny, Mike!"  
  
Lorelai had heard about Jenny and Mike, Jenny was Luke's cousin and Mike was one of his best friends, he spoke so high of the two. She remembers when Luke had gone to his Aunts last Summer to be the best man in their wedding.  
  
"You must be Lorelai," said the bubbly red head, "I'm so excited to meet you, Aunt Jane said you were gorgeous! How did Luke hook you!?"  
  
Lorelai began to blush, something that Luke had rarely seen her do. "Well you must be Jenny and Mike, You're both just as Luke described, it is so nice to meet you both."  
  
The two sat down at the table, and they all ordered food and drinks.  
  
"So Lorelai, you mentioned you had a daughter? Must be hard to get men with a little one in tote," said Jolene.  
  
"Well she's not exactly a 'little one'" Lorelai responded. "She's 18." "And the only man I wanted to get has practically been a father to Rory since she was born," she said, patting Luke on the arm and kissing him on the cheek.  
  
Her kind words caught Luke off guard, "and she goes to Yale," Luke added, "she's a great kid."  
  
"She sounds wonderful, I would love to meet her sometime," said Jenny.  
  
"Well speaking of that great kid," said Lorelai, "I think I'm going to go call her, and make sure she hasn't decided to marry a cabana boy, excuse me."  
  
With that she left the table, leaving the other's to discuss Luke's new girlfriend. 


	7. Baby it's Cold outside

Merry Thanksgiving-Chapter 7  
  
Thanks for all the reviews people-I think there has been a little confusion, this isn't suppose to be Luke's hometown they are visiting, it's the town that has aunt lives in and where he spent his summers( sorry about that!....PEACE ________________________________________________________________________  
  
"You're where Mom? I've been trying to call you for the past two days!" Rory hollered into her cell phone. At the moment she was lying on the beach sipping a margarita and trying to tan her fair skin.  
  
"I'm with Luke at his Aunt's house.well I'm actually at a bar right now with some of his friends."  
  
"Luke huh?? How cute you two spending the holidays together, I wish I could see that."  
  
"Ha, ha, we're just friends Rory, but I am actually pretending to be his girlfriend."  
  
Rory sat up in her chair; "You're what?? There has got to be a story behind this."  
  
"Oh there is, but hey, I have to go.I miss you so much! Have a good Thanksgiving!"  
  
"I miss you too mom, tell Luke I say Hi..Bye!"  
  
With that Lorelai closed her cell and headed back to the table. She couldn't wait to hear what Jolene would throw at her next. She didn't know what Luke saw in that girl ever, I mean she was cute, but what a witch!  
  
***** "Hey guys, Luke, Rory says hi and that she misses you."  
  
Luke looked up at Lorelai and smiled. He didn't know if Rory had really said that or not, but he knew that Jolene hearing it would make her cringe.  
  
Right then a song began to play over the juke box.  
  
"Oh Luke, it's our song, doesn't this remind you of summer's here when you were growing up?" Jolene said this as she got out of her chair, and walked toward Luke. "Will you dance with me.if it's okay with Lori of course?"  
  
"It's Lorelai, and go right ahead, I was just about to ask Mike her to dance anyway."  
  
Luke looked at her unsure, and then stood up and walked out onto the dance floor.  
  
"So what about it Mike," Said Lorelai, "if it's okay with Jenny of course," she said mocking Jolene. Jenny laughed "I insist, he can step on your toes for awhile."  
  
So Mike and Lorelai headed out onto the floor and began dancing away, they were soon followed by Jenny and Russ, leaving Noah at the table talking to one of his friends.  
  
"So is she the one Luke?" asked Jolene, whispering in his ear.  
  
Luke looked over at Lorelai laughing and dancing with Mike. She fit in so natural with his friends, it was amazing.  
  
"I don't know for sure yet, but she's pretty special," was his response.  
  
"You know Luke had a crush on you forever, I can't believe you two are actually dating finally." Mike said to Lorelai.  
  
Lorelai looked up surprised, "really how do you know that?"  
  
"I've known Luke forever, the minute you and your daughter walked into his diner he fell in love with you both. I mean, he never really said anything, but he always talked about you, every time I talked to him it was Lorelai, Lorelai. I felt like I already knew you when I met you."  
  
Lorelai smiled, "well he loves you and Jenny too, he always tells stories about the trouble you kids used to cause."  
  
Lorelai looked over at Jolene and Luke, right as Jolene pulled Luke down and kissed him on the lips.  
  
"Um, I have to go," Lorelai said to Mike, and with that she ran outside.  
  
Mike looked over to see what had spooked Lorelai, and he saw just what Lorelai had seen. He looked at his wife, who also saw the two in a lip lock.  
  
"Luke," said Jenny, "Your girlfriend just left."  
  
Luke pulled away from Jolene; he wasn't even sure how it had happened. He looked out the door, just in time to see Lorelai's scarf swish out the door.  
  
"Just leave her Luke, she'll be fine," said Jolene.  
  
"I have to go, I'll be right back," said Luke.  
  
Luke ran outside and saw Lorelai sitting on a bench next to the bar.  
  
"Lorelai, are you alright?" Luke said. He didn't mean for Lorelai to see that, he was touched that she was so upset though. "Hey, Luke, of course I'm fine!" Lorelai responded. "I just figured you're girlfriend wouldn't sit around while her man kissed his ex, so I caused a little scene."  
  
Luke laughed and sat down next to Lorelai. "Well you are quite the actress."  
  
"Thank you, watch out Nicole Kidman."  
  
"So do you still love her?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"No, I don't think I do, I felt nothing when she kissed me. I'm a guy, I had a weakness, that's my excuse."  
  
"Well hey," said Lorelai, "let's head back in, it's freezing out here, and you owe me a dance. 


	8. Goodnight Dawson

Merry Thanksgiving-Chapter 8  
  
You all are great! I love the reviews and helpful comments.thanks! ________________________________________________________________________  
  
Lorelai and Luke walked into the bar hand in hand, much to the dismay of Jolene. They headed to the dance floor and began dancing next to Mike and Jolene.  
  
"Welcome back you two, hopefully Luke has come to his senses," Jolene commented.  
  
"Yes well he better have, I'll blame it on the vodka," replied Lorelai.  
  
"Well I think we are going to call it a night guys, I'll see tomorrow and Aunt Jane's," Luke said as he turned to Lorelai.  
  
They both said their goodbyes and headed out the door.  
  
"Thank you so much for tonight Lorelai, sometimes I don't know what I would do without you."  
  
"You know I ask myself that everyday.I think this evening is worth at least 4 months of free coffee."  
  
"How about two months."  
  
"Sold" said Lorelai as they headed home for the night.  
  
****  
  
Aunt Jane was already in bed as they headed up stairs to their room. As they entered the door they stood awkwardly in front of the one bed. Lorelai looked over at Luke and raised her eyebrows.  
  
"I'll sleep on the floor, you can have the bed," he said unzipping his duffle bag.  
  
"Luke, we know more about each other then most people, I think we can share a bed," said Lorelai."  
  
"Are you sure" asked Luke.  
  
"Of course, we can play Dawson and Joey."  
  
"Who?" Said Luke looking at Lorelai.  
  
"You know Dawson's Creek, television.don't you ever watch the WB?  
  
"Oh one of those shows, where adults act 18 and kids act 21."  
  
With that Lorelai rolled her eyes, and took her pajamas into the bathroom to change.  
  
When she got into the bathroom, she looked into the mirror and smiled. She had such a good time tonight. Even if Luke had kissed that devil with lips, she caught herself as she had this thought, why did she care?  
  
"Juicy?" said Luke, as Lorelai emerged from the bathroom.  
  
"They're my good sweatpants," said Lorelai "and you sound like my mother."  
  
Luke just laughed, only Lorelai could pull off something like that.  
  
Luke had changed into sweats while Lorelai had been in the bathroom; he took off his baseball hat and climbed into bed.  
  
"Oh so you do take that off to sleep?" said Lorelai, as she climbed in next to him.  
  
They turned off the light and lay on their backs staring at the ceiling. "So what happened with Jolene tonight?" said Lorelai curiously.  
  
"What do you mean? Said Luke innocently.  
  
"Oh I don't know, the kiss, the lip lock, the big smoocharooni."  
  
"I told you, it was nothing, just a mistake."  
  
"It didn't look like nothing," said Lorelai turning onto her side and facing Luke.  
  
"Well it was nothing," he said, "can we just drop this, I didn't want it to happen. We were talking about the old days, and next thing I knew she was laying one on me, asking if this would job my memories of the old days."  
  
"And did it?" asked Lorelai.  
  
"I told you Lorelai, just drop it."  
  
"Alright cranky pants, I'm sorry."  
  
Luke turned to Lorelai, "I'm sorry, it's just that, I got Jolene out of my life, I finally have Nicole out of my life, I just don't want to do any more back tracks into romances past."  
  
"I understand" said Lorelai. "Sorry I kept pressing, I just worry about you, and that girl seems like trouble."  
  
"Oh she is," said Luke, "and I'm done with trouble."  
  
"You know you'll find someone great Luke, I know you will."  
  
"I just hope I don't let her slip away," said Luke, staring at Lorelai.  
  
"Well I'm beat!" said Lorelai "I need to get at least eight hours of sleep so my stomach is ready to eat tomorrow."  
  
Luke looked down, "yeah you're right, heaven forbid you can't eat very much," he said with a laugh.  
  
"Goodnight Lorelai."  
  
"Goodnight Dawson." 


	9. Coffee?

Merry Thanksgiving-Chapter 9  
  
( Hope you all had a good holiday! ________________________________________________________________________  
  
Luke looked over at Lorelai as she lay there sleeping. She looked so peaceful; it was quite possible this was the first time he'd ever seen her not talking. He slept so good knowing that she was next to him all night.  
  
*knock, knock*  
  
Lorelai woke up to a loud knock on the door. She looked over at Luke, was still lying in bed looking at her. Most guys would creep her out if they were staring at her when she woke up, but with Luke it was okay, she kind of liked it.  
  
Luke quickly looked away, "come in."  
  
"Good Morning kids!" said Aunt Jane as she entered the room. How anyone could be chipper at 7 in the morning was beyond Lorelai's frame of reason.  
  
"Did you kids have fun last night?" asked Aunt Jane.  
  
"Yes we did, I met your daughter Jenny, she's great" said Lorelai.  
  
"Oh good, she is such a dear, her and Mike live just down the lane a ways, they should be here later for dinner."  
  
"Well you two come down when ever you are ready, I have breakfast and coffee waiting."  
  
"Coffee?" said Lorelai perking up.  
  
"Now you're speaking her language," laughed Luke, "We'll be down in a few minutes."  
  
"Well no hurry." With that Jane left the room.  
  
Luke quickly climbed out of bed."five more minutes mom," said Lorelai climbing back under the covers.  
  
Luke just smiled, "come on Lorelai, there's so much to do around here today, we need to get up and going!"  
  
Slowly Lorelai crawled out of bed and headed into the bathroom with her bag in tow. She emerged about 30 minutes later in better spirits.  
  
"Okay I'm ready," she said, her curly hair bouncing on her shoulders. "Took you long enough" said Luke.  
  
"Well allow me to quote the cinematic gem Clueless and say 'not all of us can be as naturally adorable as you.'" With that she opened the door and they headed down stairs.  
  
Lorelai could smell the coffee and bacon as she headed down the stairs.  
  
"Good morning Aunt Jane," said Luke. "How's Uncle Mitch doing today?"  
  
"The nursing home called, he's having a rough day; I think I'll go visit him later" said Jane looking down at the floor.  
  
"Well if you want some company let me know," said Luke rubbing his aunt's shoulder.  
  
"Well thank you Luke, but you enjoy your day, it's gorgeous out."  
  
For the first time Lorelai looked out the window and the sun gleaming off of the snow covered ground, it really did look like a Christmas card.  
  
"Coffee?" asked Jane, snapping Lorelai out of her zone.  
  
"Yes thank you," said Lorelai grabbing the mug. She took a sip, "this is great" she said, "Now I know where Luke learned to make great coffee.  
  
"Well thank you dear, now sit down and enjoy some breakfast."  
  
They all sat around the table and ate and talked. Lorelai looked at Luke and smiled, he smiled back. It was kind of fun spending time with his family, since his mom and dad had died, Luke never really talked about the rest of his family, and it was nice meeting them.  
  
"So Lorelai," said Jane "have you seen the lake yet?"  
  
"No, I haven't," she said looking Luke.  
  
"Well Luke, you should take her down there, it's so beautiful this time of year."  
  
"Of course, if she wants to go."  
  
"I'd love to," Lorelai responded. 


	10. Good fun or dirty fun?

Merry Thanksgiving-Chapter 10 ________________________________________________________________________  
  
After they were all bundled up, Luke and Lorelai left the house for a walk to the lake.  
  
"So have you heard from Rory since last night?" asked Luke breaking the silence.  
  
"No, I probably won't talk to her until she gets back; she knows better then to run up her phone bill," said Lorelai. "Gosh, I wish she could see this, she'd think it was great."  
  
Lorelai began to shiver as the snow began to fall.  
  
"Here take my jacket," said Luke peeling off his top layer.  
  
"No, I'm fine" said Lorelai rubbing her hands on her arms.  
  
"Fine? You're wearing a jean jacket over a T-shirt, you must be freezing. You should know by now that those clothes won't cut it with a Connecticut winter."  
  
"Yes but don't I look cute?" said Lorelai taking Luke's jacket and putting it on. "Thank you for the jacket.  
  
****  
  
The lake took Lorelai's breath away the second she saw it. It was half frozen over, and it was surrounded by trees.  
  
"Wow, your aunt was right, this is gorgeous," Said Lorelai, leaning against the wooden fence that surrounded the lake.  
  
"Yeah," said Luke looking up at the sky. "I've definitely had a lot of fun out here."  
  
"Clean fun or DIRTY fun," asked Lorelai jokingly. As she said this she picked up a snowball and threw it in Luke's direction.  
  
SPLAT  
  
Luke was covered in icy snow, and Lorelai was laughing hysterically.  
  
"Oh, you shouldn't have started this!" Said Luke gathering up some snow in his gloves. Before Lorelai could protest there was a snow ball flying her way and a war began.  
  
"Hey be nice, I'm a girl!" said Lorelai, ducking behind a tree.  
  
"Yeah I could tell by the way you are throwing," said Luke coming up beside her and pelting her with a snowball. Lorelai ran after him tackling him into a snow bank by the wooden fence.  
  
They both lay there breathlessly staring at each other. Luke leaned over Lorelai and slowly lowered his face.  
  
Lorelai looked up at him, inviting what was about to come, and then she looked up and saw something carved into the fence. "What's this? She said pointing to the fence post.  
  
Luke pulled away embarrassingly and looked at the fence that read LD+JW=LOVE.  
  
"Well I guess it was dirty fun you used to have down here," said Lorelai looking at the carving. "Hey we should head back, I bet your aunt needs some help in the kitchen."  
  
"And what would you help her do? Said Luke slowly standing up and helping Lorelai to her feet.  
  
"Not me silly, you can help her!" laughed Lorelai. 


	11. Opening the Olives

Merry Thanksgiving-Chapter 11 ________________________________________________________________________  
  
As they walked in the house, the smell of turkey, cranberries and potatoes met them at the door.  
  
"It looks wonderful in here," said Lorelai, "can I help?"  
  
"Oh sure honey can you glaze the sweet potatoes with mascarpone and dice the celery into the stuffing."  
  
Lorelai looked at Luke as if Jane was speaking a different language.  
  
Luke just laughed "how about I do that, and Lorelai, you can open the can of olives and put the bread in a basket."  
  
"Thanks, that sounds more my speed," said Lorelai grabbing the can opener.  
  
Aunt Jane looked over at the two of them and smiled. She had never seen her nephew so happy. Jolene, then Rachel then Nicole; he'd had a string of bad ones; but she knew this girl was the one, she knew by the way they looked at each other. Just as these thoughts were running through her head the door opened and in walked Jolene.  
  
"Hi dear, thank you for coming, where's Noah?" Asked Aunt Jane  
  
"Hi Jane, thank you so much for inviting me; he umm, had some business he had to attend to," was her response.  
  
Lorelai looked over at Jolene, she of course looked perfect. She couldn't help but feel jealousy toward her; obviously something about her was special if Luke had loved her.  
  
"Hey Luke.Lorelai." The words of Jolene shook Lorelai out of her dazed state.  
  
"Happy Thanksgiving Jolene," said Luke, walking over and giving her a cautious hug.  
  
"Yes, Happy Thanksgiving," added Lorelai  
  
There was an awkward silence and then Jolene moved into the living room to visit with Mike and Jenny.  
  
After everything was ready they sat down at the table. Lorelai had never seen so much food on a table at once. At her mom's things were always served in courses, so you never really knew how much food you were actually consuming.  
  
Lorelai sat between Luke and Jenny, and laughed at the little note card that said "Lauraly" in front of her plate.  
  
At the head of the table Jane cleared her throat. "Now I know you are all going to groan, but it is a tradition, so I'll go first."  
  
Groans ensued from Jenny, Mike and a chorus of other people that had gathered at the table.  
  
"What are we groaning about?" whispered Lorelai to Luke.  
  
"Oh you'll see" said Luke, as he turned toward his aunt.  
  
"I'm so thankful that you could all be here with me today," said Aunt Jane. "I'm thankful for old friends, family and relatives that are all a huge part of my life. And finally I'm thankful that I got to spend a little of today with my husband, and that he is getting better everyday."  
  
She sat down and people continued around the table. When it got to Jolene she lifted her glass "I'm thankful for old friends and memories," she then looked at Luke and took a sip of her wine.  
  
Inside her mind Lorelai rolled her eyes, at least she hoped it was just inside her head.  
  
It was now Luke's turn, "I'm thankful that I didn't have to cook today, and for friends and loved ones," he looked at Lorelai. It was short and blunt, she wouldn't expect anything less from Luke.  
  
"I am thankful for my daughter," said Lorelai, "and for all of you for making my stay here so wonderful." Then Lorelai got a little mischievous look in her eye and looked down at Luke, "and I'm thankful for Luke, for his compassion, his love and his friendship." She sat down kissed him on the cheek and looked at Jolene. 


	12. Chocolate covered

Merry Thanksgiving-Chapter 12  
  
Thanks for the reviews! Hope you all had a good holiday, sorry for the short chapters( ________________________________________________________________________  
  
Jolene shot Lorelai the "evil eyes" look as they begin to eat dinner.  
  
Luke just looked at her in shock; he knew she had just said those things to make Jolene jealous, but they sounded so sincere coming from her.  
  
"Well that was lovely Lorelai" said Jane with a smile, "and we are all so happy that Luke has brought you into our lives." With that she raised her glass and said "Happy Thanksgiving everyone."  
  
After what seemed like hours of eating, everyone pushed back from the table. "I'm so full" said Lorelai, looking at her cleaned plate.  
  
"Me too," said Luke, standing up and beginning to clear the table.  
  
"Let me help you Luke," said Jolene following him into the kitchen with her plate.  
  
Jenny looked at Lorelai and rolled her eyes, "don't worry, she'll never steal him from you, he loves you so much, I can tell."  
  
Lorelai smiled at Jenny. "So what happened with them anyway?" asked Lorelai, wanting the gossip.  
  
"Every summer, they had a little fling, and then they'd visit each other throughout the years," said Mike. "Then Jolene, was just Jolene, she always cheated on him, and he always went back to her."  
  
"But he's much smarter now," said Jenny smiling at Lorelai. "I'm so glad he's found such a nice girl."  
  
"Well I'm the lucky one," said Lorelai as Luke walked back into the room.  
  
"What are you guys talking about?" asked Luke  
  
They all just smiled and got up and started clearing the table.  
  
After the table was cleared, they all went into the living room and sat down.  
  
"Anyone want some pie?" asked Aunt Jane.  
  
She was met by a chorus of groans. "I would love some," said Lorelai standing up.  
  
"How do you have room for pie?" Jenny asked Lorelai.  
  
"This girl has an iron stomach, you should see her and her daughter put food away," Said Luke looking at Lorelai.  
  
"This is true, we have never met a meal we didn't like," said Lorelai.  
  
"Well I'm sure Luke keeps you well fed," piped in Jolene, "he is such a good cook."  
  
"Oh yes, we eat at Luke's at least once a day, sometimes once an hour."  
  
"And much to my demise she never orders anything that is at all healthy or good for her OR Rory."  
  
"Hey, those who eat healthy will feel dumb when they are lying the hospital dying of nothing," replied Lorelai throwing a throw pillow at Luke.  
  
"Well that's very surprising, Luke you eat so well if I recall, how do you two manage it at meals?" said Jolene snidely.  
  
"Simple," said Lorelai, "whatever Luke cooks I just cover in bacon or chocolate sauce, depending on my mood."  
  
Everyone laughed at her comment, and Lorelai raised her eyebrows at Jolene, who looked away.  
  
"Well, hey I need to get going, I promised Noah I'd meet him for dessert," said Jolene standing up, "Luke will you walk me out?"  
  
Luke looked over at Lorelai, and she just smiled "yeah of course."  
  
Luke stood up and followed Jolene out the door.  
  
As they got to Luke's car Jolene took Luke's hand, "Look, I just wanted to tell you that I broke up with Noah."  
  
"Jolene." said Luke stopping her. But she kept going.  
  
"I did it because I still love you Luke, I've always loved you, I mean we have such a history."  
  
Luke let go of Jolene's hand. "That's just what it is Jolene, its history. I spent so much time loving you, and wanting you to love me, but I've moved on."  
  
"She's not right for you Luke," said Jolene, "she can't possibly love you as much as I do."  
  
"Maybe not," said Luke, "but I love her more then I've ever loved anyone, and I'm not willing to risk losing that because you've decided that for the next week you're going to love me."  
  
"That's not fair Luke," pleaded Jolene, "I mean it this time, I wan to make things work."  
  
"I'm sorry, I have to go." With that Luke left Jolene standing at her car. He did love Lorelai, he thought just as a friend, but maybe as more, he needed to figure it out that was for sure. 


	13. Goodnight

Merry Thanksgiving Chapter 13  
  
Thanks for the continued reviews and support of the story( I really appreciate it and it keeps me writing! ________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Wow, what a day" said Lorelai as she climbed under the covers.  
  
"I agree, it was a long day, I'm beat," replied Luke climbing in next to her.  
  
"Goodnight Luke, and thanks for a great Thanksgiving."  
  
"Goodnight."  
  
They both lay there in silence for several minutes when Lorelai finally broke it.  
  
"Hey Luke are you awake?" asked Lorelai leaning up.  
  
"I am now" said Luke obviously still awake.  
  
"What did she say?" asked Lorelai looking at Luke.  
  
"What did who say?" asked Luke  
  
"Barbra Walter's when Britney Spears admitted to having sex," said Lorelai sarcastically, "who do you think?"  
  
"She said she loved me."  
  
"Oh" replied Lorelai lowering herself back into bed. "And this is a good thing?"  
  
"It's a nothing thing," said Luke, "I can't love her anymore; I don't have the strength or the time. I told her it was over."  
  
"I see" said Lorelai smiling to herself. "Well as long as you are happy."  
  
"I am," said Luke, "I just can't deal with her in and out of my life like that."  
  
"I know what you mean, I'm the same way with Christopher, he's back and forth all the time, at some point you just have to say no."  
  
"Do you ever worry you won't find anyone?" asked Luke looking Lorelai.  
  
"Sometimes I do, but it will happen when it's suppose to I guess," said Lorelai. "I guess I just miss having that feeling sometimes, that comfort level you have with someone."  
  
"I know what you mean, I don't miss dating though," said Luke, "I hate dating."  
  
"I recall," said Lorelai remembering a conversation they'd had at her house not too long ago.  
  
It remained silent for a minute.  
  
"Thanks again Lorelai."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For this weekend, for putting up with my family, for what you said at dinner. I know you said it to make Jolene jealous, and it certainly worked!"  
  
"I didn't just say it to make her jealous Luke."  
  
"So you meant what you said?" questioned Luke.  
  
"Of course I meant it!" exclaimed Lorelai, "I am so thankful for everything you've done for me, and for Rory."  
  
"Well you've done a lot for me too you know, with Jess, with the diner, with my parade of crazy ex's I've decided to form," said Luke. With that he leaned across the bed and put his arm around Lorelai in a half hug. "Thanks."  
  
"Goodnight Luke" said Lorelai grabbing Luke's arm and leaving it around her.  
  
They fell asleep just like that. It was the most comforting that Lorelai had felt in a long time. She didn't know what it meant, and she wasn't sure what she wanted it to mean. She just knew that his arm felt right there.  
  
****  
  
It was a quiet ride back to Stars Hollow. Luke and Lorelai made small talk, but avoided conversation about this weekend. Something had definitely began to change in there relationship and neither knew how to deal with it.  
  
As they approached Lorelai's house she let out a sigh of relief. "it's still there," said Lorelai looking at her house, "I was afraid I'd left the oven on and burnt it down."  
  
"Why was your oven on?" asked Luke.  
  
"I was cooking muffins in the morning," said Lorelai.  
  
"Lorelai." said Luke looking at her.  
  
"Okay, okay, I was making shrinky dinks out of an old milk carton."  
  
"That's what I thought," said Luke laughing.  
  
Luke walked Lorelai to her door, carrying one of her many bags.  
  
"So" said Luke, "thanks for coming along."  
  
"Thank you so much for having me," said Lorelai.  
  
After they stood there for a minute Luke gave her one of his awkward hugs, but this time, it wasn't so awkward. They just both stayed there on her front porch locked in an embrace for what seemed like hours.  
  
"Luke," said Lorelai, her voice muffled by his shoulder, "you know you're my best friend right?"  
  
Luke pulled away and smiled, "I know Lorelai."  
  
He turned to walk away then walked back up to her. "Lorelai"  
  
"Yeah" she replied turning back toward him.  
  
"I think I love you," the words escaped him so quickly he didn't have time to even think about them.  
  
Lorelai smiled and kissed him on the cheek; "I know" she replied and then walked inside.  
  
The End _________________________  
  
Don't fret and start cursing at me! There will be a sequel posted soon I promise! I wouldn't leave you all hanging like that! Hope you enjoyed this story. The sequel will be titled "Happy Christmas" ( 


End file.
